


Wir wollten nur reden

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [15]
Category: One Direction (Band), Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees an attractive stranger across the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir wollten nur reden

Harry sees him across the crowded bar room. His eyes catch on something that turns out to be a messy blond braid as he looks around the room, not bored exactly, but also definitely not engaged in the conversations going on around him, and before he knows it he's watching him. It would be creepy, a little bit, maybe, if Harry got to thinking about that. As it is he just notices that he seems a little removed from his own group of friends as well and feels that groundless kinship one feels in those kinds of situations. The main lighting is dim, but every now and then a spotlight from the dancefloor catches on his form and Harry drinks the details of his body in greedily.

 

He's wearing a muscle shirt that's definitely not modest.

 

The jury's still out on whether those are skinny jeans or leggings.

 

The boots definitely have a heel.

 

His eyes are shadowed with make up.

 

His hands, arms and parts of the rest of the skin Harry catches glimpses of are _covered_ in tattoos. He doesn't seem much older than Harry, but somehow his bored expression - that's not even aimed at Harry - makes him feel like more of a child than any of the thirtysomethings he's hanging out with right now. When the boy he's sitting with that Harry hasn't really noticed until just now leans over to say something to him, braid boy's face melts into a sweet and happy smile before he laughs at whatever he's just been told. Harry's heart skips a beat.

 

He keeps his watchful distance until he's pulled back into his own group of friends and shakes himself out of his reverie as two of the girls drag him by the hands onto the dancefloor. He loses both of the girls and his sense of time before a hand wraps around his elbow. When he rips his arm away and whirls around, he comes face to face with braid boy from before.

 

His braid's one of those mermaid ones that his sister's so into these days.

 

"I saw you look at me," he says and Harry has the good sense to blush. He hopes it won't be visible in the shoddy lighting conditions.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." he starts, but the boy laughs and puts his hand on Harry's arm again, ostensibly to draw himself closer so they don't have to shout so much. Harry knows a move when he sees one.

 

"I didn't mind. I'm flattered."

 

_Oh._

 

"I'm Harry," Harry says, almost non-sequitur.

 

"I know," braid boy says. "I'm Bill. Want to get out of here?"

 

It's definitely one of the most forward ways Harry's been asked this question, but he's also known since first seeing him that he'd go to his knees for this boy and do it gladly.

 

"Yeah, sure," he says.

 

The grin Bill throws him over his shoulder as he pulls him towards the back entrance definitely promises a good night.

 

**The End**


End file.
